1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a form identification apparatus, a form processing system, a form processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There are disclosed techniques for identifying, of a plurality of registered forms registered in advance, which form a form written on a paper medium or the like corresponds to.